fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Count Desertstone Show
"Roar." -The Show's Tagline The Count Desertstone Show '''is a show on Nick about Count Desertstone, a Mugger Crocodile (thats a real species of crocodile) that owns a talk show with famous crocodiles. Some of them were alive in real life, such as Sweetheart. Some are from famous movies, such as Tic-Toc. Others are crocodiles that are made by Crocodiles Rule Inc. Characters Main Characters '''Count Desertstone: '''The main character of the series. Count owns the talk show, and according to the episode "Not a Sweetheart," he sometimes needs to go to the doctor shortly after episodes due to bite marks due to crocodiles getting very hungry or mad, head issues due to wrecks, and broken bones due to the famous crocodile somtimes destroying everything. '''Derek: '''Derek records the episodes on camera. Because he is a crocodile, he has poor camera skills, and has to hold the camera in his jaws most of the time. The camera tilts a lot, and sometimes gets destroyed by Derek and/or the guests. In the episode "Tick Clock," it is revealed he lived with his mom even though he was 21 years old. '''The Greens: '''The Greens, Scaly, Spike, and Coryn (yes, Crocodiles Rule Inc. got that name from the Owls of Ga'Hoole books) are the band of the show. Scaly plays the drums, Spike plays the guitar, and Coryn plays the flute. In the episode "Croco the Bandit," it is revealed that they have poor care of their priorities. '''Twotails: '''Count's mate and helps with the show. She first appeared in "Two Tales," when Count asks the two-tailed crocodile if she can be a helper in the show and a guest. She has appeared in every episode after "Two Tales." '''Xcer: '''The former main antagonist of the series. He is a leopard who thinks that tries to destroy the talk show and take over the entire universe by paralizing living things with a show he would make that would take over every TV channel. He also wants to kill Count. He and his sidekick, Genocor in the episode A Change of Years, get bit by Count, killing them. After that, Dinky came. '''Dinky: '''Count's rival and the TRUE main antagonist of the series. He owns a talk show called "Dinky's House of Cookies," and he think Count copied him. He tried to take the show off telivision, and wants to kill the entire cast of the talk show. He has a strong addiction to cookies. Secondary Characters '''Genocor: '''Gerocor is a coyote and Xcer's freind and sidekick. He helps Xcer occasionaly in battle, but usually only makes cameos. He is sometimes with Xcer for entire episodes. In the last episode, he and his ruler, Xcer, get bit by Count, killing them. '''Ms. Crocworts: '''Count failed school when he was a kid, and he has to go to "The Adult School for Crocodiles." When there, Crocworts is his annoying teacher. '''Kork: '''Kork is a servant that Count has. Kork usually says "I don't get paid enough for this..." and he is sometimes not used. But overall, he is used on various occasions. Minor Characters '''Tick Tock: '''A crocodile from Peter Pan that appears in "Tick Clock" '''Sweetheart: '''A crocodile that one time, in real life, was responsible for a series of attacks that appears in "Not a Sweetheart." '''Croco: A crocodile from Super Mario RPG that stole stuff that appears in "Croco the Bandit" Corjun: '''A japanese crocodile that made many legends. '''Croc Star: '''A crocodile who thinks she's a pop star but she's not, and became a hit on Youtube. '''Croccap: '''The crocodile who tought animals how to use capital letters. '''Mrs. Lair: '''The first crocodile teacher; appears to be 99 years old in the show. '''Sporky: '''A crocodile that delivered pork on Halloween. He became a famous crocodile immidently. '''Zcer (AKA Xcer Copier): '''An evil crocodile that redeemed and became a famous croc. He doesnt know why he became famous. Later on in the episode, it is revealed he is a spy of Xcer and was named "Xcer Copier," though his real name was Zcer. '''Ducky Eater: '''The crocodile that ate Ducky; became famous by being in a movie. '''Ducky: '''A duck that got eaten by Ducky Eater. '''Normal: '''A crocodile that is very normal. Nobody knows why he's so normal. '''Repfat: A crocodile that is very fat for no reason. '''Caspy: '''A baby crocodile that became famous due to, well, cuteness. '''Unnamed: '''A crocodile that was never named. He became famous for having no name. '''Plastic Container: '''A container that holds a rare type of fish in it. '''Fisher: '''The rare type of fish mentioned above. '''Trech: '''The crocodile that ate Fisher and put gold in Plastic Container insted. '''LT Croc: '''A crocodile that loved Dora, but got killed by Sweetheart. '''Riptail: '''A crocodile from the Lion King book ''Simba Rules, OK? ''that appears in the episode "Rip the Tail!" Plot A Mugger Crocodile named Count Desertstones decides to gather up numerous famous crocodiles and start a talk show. However- things don't go as planned. For example he got mauled by Sweetheart. Count still loved the show, and kept doing it until it became one of his priorities. Some characters are from other series, while others are not. Creation November 2011 It all started with Superhappyyoshis joining Animal Jam in November 2011. He had just quit Sploder and Spore at the time, and he became a member on AJ. He named his crocodile, which would become his main animal, "Count Desertstone." September 2012 Count is redisigned on the game, and that was the final straw. He had to make something out of this character other than a Skylander! October 2012 Superhappyyoshis rejoins Nick Fanon, and forgives for the episode with the new wiki design. He then made the Count Desertstone Show ??? Superhappyyoshis makes the show in real life. Coming Up Next Bumpers "These crocodiles don't get turned into nice purses at Target. The Count Desertstone show is up next!" "Every Count counts! The Count Desertstone Show is up next!" "We heard you are famous for no reason. Want to know why? Because The Count Desertstone Show is up next!" "We heard you like crazy, and crocs! The Count Show is up next!" (ONLY when the show comes on after Y-Guy) "Two pretators have big shows! Count is swimming in front of Sharkrill soon! (ONLY when the show comes on after Cool Shark) Will Be Back Bumpers "Don't worry, the talk show of The Count Desertstone Show will be back after these messages!" "Count will swim in this sea of commercials, and then in the swamp of his show!" "This is a short break so you can have your fish dinner. But don't worry, Count will be right back!" New Episode Bumpers "And now, a new episode of the Count Desertstone show is on right now! Only on Nick." "A crocodle is hatching right now! A new episode of Desertstones is on right now!" Toys Common *Count Desertstone *Derek *Spike *Scaly *Coryn *Twotails *Dinky Uncommon *Sweetheart *Tick Tock *LT Croc *Croco *Pop Croc *Corjun *Ms. Lair *Plastic Container *Sporky *Repfat *Twotails (sad) Limited Editon *Count Desertstone with a green, blue, and red fox hat *Derek with a candy cane insted of a camera *Spike with a "north pole" as a guitar *Scaly using a jack-o-lantern as a drum *Count Desertstone with a pumpkin mask on *Derek with a camera with a pumpkin disign *Twotails with cat ears *Dinky in his Cookie Rider (NOTE: Dinky is attached to a string so he can technically be taken out of the rider) Plushies *Count Desertstone *Nerdy Desertstone (Count wearing glasses) * Derek *Soike *Scaly *Sweetheart *Tick Tock *Ms. Lair *Ducky Eater *Ducky *Plastic Container *LT Croc *LT Croc (beaten up) *Caspy *Croccap *Normal *Repfat *Corjun *Coryn *Unnamed *Trench *Fisher *Xcer *Croc Star *Xcer Copier *Gerocor *Twotail *Riptail Trivia *Count Desertstone is the strongest crocodile ever. *Gorillaz actually makes all of the songs. *Sporky is actually a ship between Sparky and Porky Minch. Fan Art Superhappyyoshis Count.png|Count Desertstone TwoTails.png|Twotails 2tails.png|Twotails Gallery AnimalJamCrocodile.png|Count Desertstone NotASweetheart.jpg|Sweetheart TheGreens.jpg|The Greens Crocod.jpg|Croco TickTock.jpg|Tick Tock Derek.png|Derek Xcer.jpg|Xcer TheCountShow.png|The original poster Crocodiles.png|Another one of the original posters TwoTails.png|Twotails 2tails.png|Twotails TheEnd.png|The title card of Crocodile Tears, the series finale of the show TheEndAd.png|The advertisment for Crocodile Tears Dinky.jpg|Dinky CaspyConcept.jpg|Caspy Concept Art CrocStar.jpg|Croc Star crocz.png|Crocs Rule Inc., a song made by Littel Claz (or Crocz), a band that made the show. Category:Television series